


Blessed Wind Hero

by HikariNova



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Female Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Will add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNova/pseuds/HikariNova
Summary: Reincarnation is a interesting thing as it  can give souls a chance to unknowingly repent for past mistakes but Reinforce never expected to reincarnate after she had let herself be destroyed to prevent her corrupted defence program from returning and taking over again, but she was reborn only this time as a human named Midoriya Izumi and she can still feel her connection to the tome that had once held her within it only it was pure and without the corruptions that had once plagued it.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Undisclosed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Blessed Wind Hero

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at making a MHA fic so please don't flame me, also first chapter is short

Reinforce or as her new name since she had been reborn Izumi let out a small sigh when she had turned 4 she had remembered who she had been and was able to summon the tome of the night sky that was still loaded with the spells that had been used to complete it when Hayate had been the last master/mistress, though now it seemed to be a aprat of her 'quirk' as she somehow could summon it from a subspace pocket even though she didn't need to other then to look up the spell fomulas as she had retained her ability at casting spells from when she had been a unison device.

"let's see i've gone my homework and cram school work done, mom is still at work due to a case that's getting blown out of porpotions by the prosecuter" the currently 9 year old Izumu says as she starts putting her school work away before smiling.

when she had first regained her memories she had at first thoguht she had been born centuries after her supposed destruction but a online serch shopwed the Uminari City didn't exist meaning that she had somehow been reincarnated on a alternate earth that hadn't been found by the TSAB, though it still amazed her how another planet that was a perfect match for NA97 as the TSAB called Earth had formed and seemed to be roughly the same history with the earth she was on being 200 years ahead of the earth her former mistress Hayate was born on with the only differance being that 200 years ago 'quirks' had started to appear.

"Quirks have been both a blessing and a curse to this world" Izumi mutters to herself as she grabs a notebook and opens it.

"A blessing in that when the TSAB finds this world they will be able to openly interact with the world instead of only a select few and a curse in that all technological development has stagnated to a crawl unless it's 'hero' support equipment" Izumi says with an annoyed sigh before standing up and leaving her room it was time to train with her magic at the beach turned junkyard.


End file.
